Telecommunications service providers store and maintain location information for devices supported by the providers. This location information may be received from cell sites on an ongoing basis, and may be stored, parsed, and analyzed by the provider or at the request of third parties. Location information received by a provider may be used to establish geofences that can be used by the provider and/or third parties as the basis for further analysis and/or content distribution.